Race against destiny
by Crystal Sakuras
Summary: If my child ever asks how I met his Father I'd tell him "Well, I first saw him in a dream and then when I actually met him, he attacked me and tried to kill me but it was still a beautiful lovestory"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **CCS belongs to CLAMP, of course I don't own it cause if I did I wouldn't be writing here in fanfiction right

**Authors Note:** Hey readers! Please be kind to me cause this is my very first fanfiction story and I really do hope you like it. I just want to tell you that I accept constructive criticism but please don't flame me or my story. Thanks ^_^ 3

"talking" _'thinking'_ ~***Change scene/place***~ *_Change POV_* { short notes from me }

**Prologue **

_Two people with bonded souls_

_A destiny yet to be fulfilled_

_A promise to be made and kept_

_A curse for chaos was set_

_Right after a victory just made_

_In themselves holds the cure_

_To be one with the other they will be_

_One in heart, mind and soul_

_The key to save the world_

And thus a prophecy was made as Clow Reed breathed his last breath before his very soul left his body .

~***Somewhere in Hong Kong- 300 years later***~

Inside a dark room, an chestnut-haired boy was meditating within a circle of candles.

The other people inside the room who were known as elders was outside the circle, observing the boy.

"Is he worthy enough for this mission?" the somewhat supreme elder with the voice of authority asked the other elders outside the circle for their approvals .

All the other elders nodded.

"Does anyone object?" asked the supreme elder

No one said a word, cause they feared the power of the boy within the circle.

"Well then if no one objects, we shall now proceed" the supreme elder said

He then faced the chestnut-haired boy, the boy opened his eyes which revealed the gorgeous color of amber and faced the supreme elder .

"Syaoran Li, the heir to the Li Clan, I am now bestowing upon you a mission to test if you are truly worthy of becoming the head of the Clan. You have to be ruthless and you must show no mercy to properly complete this mission" said the supreme elder

"Yes" Syaoran said emotionlessly with no sign of hesitation.

"Will you then accept the mission that has been laid upon you?" the supreme elder asked the boy

"I accept" Syaoran answered

"You will then proceed to Japan by dawn" the supreme elder proclaimed as he handed Syaoran a phototgraph of a Japanese girl.

"This girl in the picture is Sakura Kinomoto" said one of the elders

"She is your mission, and I must warn you that she is very powerful" the supreme elder said

'_She is quite beautiful and there's something about her eyes that... ugh forget I ever thought that! I can hardly believe that she's the new mistress of the Clow Cards since she dosen't look powerful and in fact, she just looks like a pretty ordinary highschool girl,' _Syaoran thought.

Syaoran smirked. '_This will be as easy as stealing candy from a baby' _

Or so he thought .

**End of Prologue**

**Yua-chii:**Yey! I finished the prologue, I know its short but please bear with me because the second chapter will be better and more exciting ^_^

**Kero:** This story is not bad I guess

**Yua-chii:** Just not bad? { pouting } you mean it isn't even good?

**Kero:** You didn't give me enough cakes and puddings in this story

**Yua-chii:** Alright then I'll give you all the cakes and pudding you can eat

**I then get cakes and puddings and show them to Kero, he starts to drool and he tries to grab them but I hid them behind my back and said**

**Yua-chii:** What do you say first Kero

**Kero:** This story is good, now Give me my cakes and puddings!

**Yua-chii: ** Alright

**I hand the treats to Kero and my eyes widened as the cakes and puddings suddenly disappeared in flash of light **

**Kero:** This is the most delicious story ever ! { burp } Ohhh! By the way, Please review Yua-chii would love it if you reviewed her story . Thanks for reading

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/


	2. A Fearful Encounter

**Authors Note: **Alright everyone, here is what you've all been waiting for ^_^

**Disclaimer: **By the way, before I forget I just wanna say, "I don't own CCS"

**Chapter One- The Fearful encounter**

*_All in Sakura's POV*_

'_Come on, just a little more!_' I keep on thinking as I ran in the school's halls.

'_Almost there, and_…' " OHAYO Minna!" I said or should I say, Shouted as I burst open the doors of our classroom. " Ohayo, Sakura-chan" my classmates answered back.

I sigh, "Thank goodness, I'm not late"

"Well Sakura-san, just a few more seconds and you would've been" I heard someone say

I turned around and saw our teacher Terada-sensei smirking by the door right behind me.

I laugh lightly. "Alright everyone, back to your seats!" said Terada-sensei

I then put down my bag and go to my seat.

Oh! By the way, for those of you who doesn't know me yet, My name is Kinomoto Sakura, I'm 17 years old and I absolutely love PE and I'm also our school's head cheerleader but I absolutely hate and detest Math. And I also have a very important secret, so if I tell you, do you promise not to tell anyone?

Okay, well you see, when I was 10 years old, I discovered the book of Clow and the Clow cards. But then I accidentally released all the cards so I had to capture them again but with the help from Kero, the book's guardian beast and from my cousin and bestfriend Tomoyo. I was able to capture them all and I was also able to pass the test with Yue so I am now the current mistress of the Clow Cards.

And sometimes I dream about different visions, visions that'll happen in the near future. Like last night, I dreamt of myself running cause a person that was firing lightning bolts at me was chasing after me, I couldn't see his face clearly in my dream though, but I could feel in my dream that he has magic and has an incredible and powerful aura.

~***End of Classes*~**

"KRINGGGG!" The bell rang and everyone started to pack their things to get ready to go home.

Tomoyo then came up to me and said " Gomen Kura-chan, but I won't be able to walk home with you today since I still have choir practice and I have to meet my mom this evening to prepare since some of our relatives are planning to visit"

I smiled at her and replied "It's okay Tomoyo-chan don't worry , I'll be fine on my own"

She smiled back at me, hugged me and said "Thanks Kura-chan, Ja ne (bye)"

"Ja ne" I replied and waved at her as she made her way to the door.

I started to prepare and fix my things and I stood up and headed out to cheerleading practice.

**~* After Cheerleading Practice*~**

"Bye everyone!" I said

"You sure that you want us to go on ahead Sakura-chan?" my fellow cheerleaders asked me

"It's fine, besides, I still have to go back since I left my jacket" I said to them

"Alright, Bye!" they said as they waved at me

I waved back and said "Bye"

I turned around and went my way back to our classroom to find my jacket.

"Oh! There it is" I said as I got my jacket and wore it.

I then started to make my way back to my place.

I suddenly started feeling a bit scared when I was passing through Penguin Park _'Why is it so quiet here' _I thought to myself .

I looked around and suddenly I heard someone yell "Lightning! Come Forth!"

And suddenly flashes of lightning suddenly came at me one after another.

I quickly took out my Clow wand and chanted the incantation and the wand transformed.

"Shield!" I yelled as shield protected me from the bolts of lightning and just then I realized that '_this is exactly what happened in my dream' _ I gasped at the realization.

So I ran and ran, not knowing where I was headed.

Oh no! The shield is starting to break down because the magic he's using is too powerful and I also can't fight back cause if I do, I'll have to remove the shield to attack but if I remove it, I'll get hit so I'll just have to continue running for my life.

Where am I now? I don't really know, but I have bigger problems to deal with right now.

So here I am now running for my life, completely exhausted and also filled with some injuries since the shield already broke down and my power is low because of fatigue.

I've got to hurry and find a place to hide before that guy catches up to me!

A figure suddenly jumped in front of me and pointed a sword on my chest.

I really wanted to scream so badly but I couldn't and It was like my voice just suddenly disappeared!

I looked at his face and saw gorgeous but emotionless amber eyes, I never actually thought that a person that emotionless could actually exist.

We were both looking intently into each other's eyes until, he suddenly disappeared.

I gasped as I caught a glimpse of him right behind me and then, he suddenly hit me with something at my back.

And that's when everything finally turned black.

But then, just before I lost all consciousness , I realized something.

The part of my back which he just hit wouldn't kill me but would just simply make me unconscious.

So I then asked to myself _'why didn't he just finish me off right then and there with his sword?'_

**End of Chapter 1**

**Yua-chii: **I'm pretty sure you already know who Sakura-chan's encounter is ne?

Well , that's it. Thanks for reading everyone and I would really appreciate it if you leave a REVIEW! Thanks ^_^

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/


	3. A Spell?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS though I really wish I did xD

**Author's Note: **Hey there readers! I apologize for making you wait all this time, I've just been really busy with school and everything else. But now, since it's already Christmas break, I finally had time to update Chapter 2.

Also, I wanted to add that on the last chapter, Syaoran was wearing a mask so Sakura wasn't able to see his face so she only saw his eyes. That's all and, hope you enjoy reading ^_^

**Chapter 2- A Spell?**

_*Syaoran's POV*_

"Yes sir, Perhaps… It won't be that easy to steal the Clow Cards, the Stone jewel and to get rid of her " I said through the phone.

"I understand, we shall grant you all the time you need" The supreme elder who is also my father and the leader of the Li Clan answered .

I hung up and sighed .

I sat on my couch and I started to think of the spell that she placed on me.

Oh! How unlike me, I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Li Syaoran, The heir to the Li clan.

I was sent here to Japan on a mission kill the card mistress and steal the Clow Cards and Stone Jewel.

The Stone Jewel is said to be the most powerful thing in the whole world. They say that once the owner of the Clow cards is dead, a sacred stone jewel appears.

It has the power to grant a wish that the person mostly and truly desires. We plan to take that jewel to make our clan the most powerful clan in the whole world of magic.

So you all must be wondering why I didn't finish off the card mistress and steal the jewel.

Well, I don't quite know myself but I made a lot of theories and finally came up with the answer.

I was not able to finish her off that time because she must have placed some kind of spell on me while I had my guard down so that I wouldn't kill her.

I admit, she was pretty clever to have did that or she would've been gone by now, so I asked the elders to grant me more time to finish my mission to find a way to break the spell she placed on me.

So, my plan is to observe her to find out how she placed that spell on me and how to break it.

**~*Sakura's Class*~**

_*Sakura's POV*_

Sigh.

"Kura-chan" I heard Tomoyo whispering at me

"What is it Tomoyo-chan?" I asked

"Are you alright Kura-chan?" she asked me back

"I'm perfectly fine, besides why would you even think that Im not alright" I replied with a big smile

"Well, you keep on sighing, then you've been pretty quiet though the teacher's not even here yet and you're early today!" Tomoyo said worriedly while shouting quite a bit at the 'early today' part

" Moyo-chan, I'm fine. It must just be because… I woke up early today so I'm still a bit sleepy, Yeah that's it!" I said to Tomoyo trying to reassure her

" I can tell when you're lying Kura-chan, but I understand if you don't wanna tell me now so just remember that you can tell me whenever you want kay'? She said with a small understanding smile

" Arigato, Tomoyo-chan" I smiled back

Tomoyo-chan is definitely the best bestfriend ever and I wouldn't exchange her for the world but I really can't tell her what happened because that guy might also hurt her if he finds out that she knows so this is probably for the best.

I somehow regained consciousness at a place near Penguin Park, though I wasn't able to go home right then cause my wounds still hurt like hell that time.

So, it was a good thing that I already created the Heal Card and healed my wounds before I went home so Otou-san and Onii-chan wouldn't have to worry that much when I get home since surely they will become worried since I came home so late, and they did.

And…

But my thoughts were cut as Terada-sensei came in .

"Alright, everyone quiet down. We have a new student" he announced

"Please come in and introduce yourself to the class" he said as a handsome chestnut haired boy came in

I don't know why, but his eyes seem so familiar to me. Now, where have I seen those amber eyes before! I keep on thinking to myself .

"My name is Li Syaoran from Hong Kong" he said as he looked around the class and his eyes landed on mine.

His eyes are so cold and it seems like it's filled with so much pain.

"Alright Li-san, please take the seat behind Sakura-san, and Sakura-san please raise your hand so Li-san will know where to sit" said Terada-sensei

I raised my hand and watched him walk towards the chair behind me.

And when he sat, it felt like he was staring –or glaring- wholes at the back of my head.

I quietly and nervously fidged on my chair because of his stare or, glare.

_*Back to Syaoran's POV*_

What is it with this girl! I keep on thinking to myself

When I walked in, I looked around the class

And when my eyes landed on hers, it felt like she was looking through my soul like she could see all of the pain I've been hiding all these years.

And lastly, I don't know why but I feel like I wanna get to know this card mistress girl a bit more… but only to collect more info about her and her weaknesses and stuff like that and not because I'm interested in her or anything. I quickly added to my mind

**End of Chapter 2**

**Yua-chii:** Hope you enjoyed ^_^


End file.
